


Male Bondage

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-12-04
Updated: 1997-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: Mulder, Skinner, Krycek, and special guest star Tom Colton (remember him from Squeeze?) attend a rather...different kind of seminar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My First Fanfic. Begin as you mean to go on.

Mulder climbed into the back seat of the car and mumbled his good mornings. "Sir, Krycek." He turned to his seat mate. "Morning..." He blinked in surprise. "Agent Colton."

"Just transferred back from North Dakota." Tom Colton held out his hand and Mulder shook it.

"Pendrell couldn't make it--had some analysis he couldn't leave--so Colton is coming to the seminar with us," Skinner explained.

Mulder fastened his seat belt and tried to nap for the rest of the trip.

+

"Welcome to eXXXcel: Excellence through Sex. I'm Cathy and I'll be your facilitator today for our Introductory Male Bondage seminar, one of our best courses and certainly one of our most popular! You'll be learning how to channel your energies into bondage and domination activities with your co-workers. This will enable you to work together better, be more creative, and deal with your frustrations more efficiently. This technique is being used more and more by people in all fields. Just last week I flew out to Washington State to conduct a series of sessions at Microsoft." She smiled broadly. "OK, first I want you to fill out these questionnaires so I can determine your sexual personality."

The perky young woman handed out stapled papers and pencils. Skinner began swiftly filling in the test while Krycek surreptitiously tried to see his answers. Colton sat slightly behind the others, his eyes boring holes in the back of Mulder's neck, absently circling letters on his page. Mulder flipped through the questionnaire:

5\. Which is your preferred restraint?  
a. Handcuffs  
b. Silk scarves or ties  
c. Macrame  
d. Straitjacket

14\. If you were a salad dressing, which one would you be? a. Thousand Island  
b. Italian  
c. Oil and vinegar  
d. Calorie-reduced Ranch

23\. Which word do you like best?  
a. Pastry  
b. Enforce  
c. Soggy  
d. Carrion

32\. The President I most resemble is:  
a. Abraham Lincoln  
b. Bill Clinton  
c. Richard Nixon  
d. James Madison

When they were done, Cathy collected the questionnaires and checked the answers. "Great," she said. "Each of you is a different temperament." Pulling some coloured badges out of a pocket in her clipboard, she started distributing them.

Mulder received a blue badge in the shape of a sheep with SNUGGLY printed on it. It was on a plastic chain, so he put it over his neck. Krycek got a red SENSUAL cat and Colton's was a yellow fish that read RESERVED. Although she had handed over the others, Cathy put Skinner's badge over his head herself, hands brushing his chest. The badge was white, square, and starkly printed: MASTER.

"Oooo, Snuggly Bear! Give Alex a big hug!" Krycek cooed and grabbed Mulder. Over Krycek's shoulder, Mulder noticed Colton looking disapproving. Skinner seemed merely amused.

"Good, good, Mr..." Cathy checked her clipboard. "Krycek. I see you're good at connecting to people. OK, first we're going to watch a video on using bondage techniques to spark creativity."

She started the VCR and two computer programmers shimmered to life. Dressed in torn jeans and Star Trek t-shirts, they stared dejectedly at a computer screen.

"We're supposed to ship on the fifteenth and we still can't find the bug that makes the spreadsheet sort crash. Management will have our butts."

"Butts! Let's try those new B&D things we learned at the eXXXcel seminar!"

The scene cut to show the same two men, one in a leather jumpsuit with a tastefully printed eXXXcel logo, holding a riding crop, and the other naked, bound, and blindfolded, kneeling on the floor. The computer flickered in the background. The leather-clad programmer whipped the other man with the crop, repeating the words "spreadsheet sort" with each blow. After a minute, the naked man gasped out, "I have it!"

"Keyboard." Leather Geek removed the blindfold and Naked Geek knelt in front of the computer, typing rapidly.

"You have pleased me," said Leather Geek. "I will reward you." He moved towards Naked Geek and the scene cut again.

Dressed in jeans and Star Wars t-shirts, the programmers waved cheques and wore big smiles. "Bonuses for shipping a week early! Let's go for a beer!" Chariots of Fire played over some brief credits and the tape was over.

"OK, now we're going to try it for ourselves!" Cathy's fluorescent smile was aimed right at Skinner. "In groups of two. Mr. Skinner and Mr. Krycek over here, and the others there." She indicated two boards, both painted a cheerful lemon, with rings attached at several heights and distances. Next to the boards were small lockers with drawers and fluffy white towels piled on top.

"In the drawers are a variety of bondage equipment. Think of a problem you need to solve. Then, decide between yourselves who will be top and just go to it. Have fun!"

Skinner and Krycek walked over to their station and, opening the locker drawers, found a good selection of restraints, lube, and other paraphernalia.

Skinner turned to Krycek. "Take your shirt off."

"But we didn't decide who would be top...or on a problem..."

"The only problem is what will happen to you if you don't take your shirt off. Now." Skinner's eyes were steely and his voice a feral growl.

Krycek ran his tongue sensually over his open lips and leaned in close to Skinner, green eyes sparking. "Yes, sir," he breathed, holding the AD's gaze. Then he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

Cathy started to say something, then stopped abruptly as Skinner also began to disrobe. His tie slipped from around his neck, his white shirt whispered from his shoulders, and his bare chest was revealed, muscular and perfect. Only the white badge remained, an unnecessary reminder of his role.

Reaching into a drawer, Skinner pulled out a roll of duct tape and deftly bound Krycek's wrists together. He looped extra tape through a ring on the board, leaving the young agent suspended by his arms, just able to still kneel on the floor. Skinner ripped off a six inch strip of tape and stuck it carefully to Krycek's shoulder.

"OK, Agent Krycek, the problem we are solving today is what I should buy my secretary for her birthday." Then he ripped off the tape, drawing a yelp from Krycek. He applied it again, and yanked it off, spitting out the word "present." Over, and over, and over again he repeated the action, sometimes sticking the tape on the light hair on Krycek's arms, sometimes on his sensitive stomach, everywhere leaving pain and a tacky residue. The younger man moaned and writhed under Skinner's ministrations.

Across the room, Colton and Mulder approached each other warily.

"Mulder, I..."

"Colton." Mulder put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I'm glad you're my partner for this exercise. I...I've been thinking about you ever since you were transferred..." A flush appeared on Mulder's cheeks and he lowered his eyes shyly. "I mean...I know you don't like me...but..."

"I like you," Colton broke in. "That was part of the problem, why I was such a bastard to you. And you were right about the case all along. I'm so sorry for how I acted. I was attracted to you but I thought...I thought Dana wanted you..."

"I thought Scully wanted you, that's why I was so angry with you. Tom, I'm so sorry, Tom, can you, can we...?"

Colton's answer was to crush Mulder against him, strong hands pressing against Mulder's back, hearts pounding together, warm breath sighing onto Mulder's neck.

Mulder held Colton tightly, then pulled back. "I thought you were reserved." He grinned.

"I am. Reserved for you." Gazing deeply into each other's eyes, slowly, dreamily, the agents leaned together into a soft, soft kiss which quickly deepened.

"Tom...oh...Tommy..." Mulder nuzzled Colton's neck as he in turn kissed Mulder's head and face over and over.

"Baby, baby..." Beyond words now, they stroked and nipped and kissed and licked, hands teasing and tearing at clothing no longer wanted. Soon shirts and ties and badges were tangled on the floor, as Mulder and Colton carried their love play down to rosy nipples and smooth torsos.

Now Skinner had two fresh pieces of tape and he carefully stuck them down over Krycek's nipples, gently smoothing them, leaving only a single corner on each turned up for his powerful fingers. "This is your last chance, Krycek." The words were low and deep, a caress. Then he savagely tore off the tape. "Present!"

Krycek cried out, "Chocolates! Chocolates and flowers!" He sobbed and sucked air through his open mouth.

"Good work, Agent Krycek." Skinner reached into his pocket for his Swiss Army knife and cut the tape on Krycek's wrists.

"Uh..." Cathy blinked and swallowed hard and tried again. "You did...well, Mr. Skinner, Mr. Krycek. I think you've got the general idea." Letting out a long breath, she turned to the other side of the room.

Skinner was already doing up his shirt when Krycek came to stand in front of him, not touching him, but so close that the electrical fields of their bodies mingled.

"What about my problem, sir?"

"What problem would that be?"

In answer, Krycek took the older man's head in his hands and kissed him deeply.

"Later, Agent Krycek." Skinner picked up a discarded piece of tape and stuck it back over his agent's abused nipple. "I won't forget."

Cathy walked up to Mulder and Colton who were still engrossed in one another. She coughed, trying to get their attention. "I...uh...didn't check on you during the exercise. Did you solve your problem?"

Both men blushed, then laughed. "Yes," said Colton firmly. "We did."

After lunch, another video--this one a boring advertisement for the special eXXXcel line of B&D implements and outfits--and a lecture from a doctor on safe bondage practices, the seminar was officially over. As the men left the room, Cathy stopped Skinner, her hand on his arm.

"Mr. Skinner, I just wanted to let you know that I also run...private training sessions for men such as yourself who are in positions of authority. Please call and I'll tell you all about it." She slipped her business card into his hand and looked hopeful.

"Thank you, Cathy." Skinner shook her hand with a firm grip and left. She sighed.

+

As Skinner pulled the car up in front of the apartment building, Mulder said casually, "Agent Colton, if you'd like to go over those files, I have them home now."

"Of course, Agent Mulder, that would be most convenient." Colton jumped out of the car, still wearing his yellow badge which had been altered to read RESERVED FOR FOXY MULDER. Skinner and Krycek drove away and Mulder and Colton fell into each other's arms, unable to wait any longer.

"Tom, we do have a problem. What are we going to tell Scully?"

+

Skinner parked the car in the driveway of a small white house. He reached across and opened the glove compartment, pulling out his own roll of duct tape. "OK, let's go."

Krycek rang the doorbell. After a moment, the door opened to reveal Pendrell. "We're here to debrief you on the seminar, Agent Pendrell." They stepped into the house.

"Don't you mean brief?" Pendrell glanced from Krycek to Skinner and back to Krycek, who smiled, showing his teeth.

There was a sound of duct tape ripping and the door swung closed.


End file.
